


Compare and Contrast

by captain_trash



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: “Aaron and I are still up for this if you are.”“I believe Alexander and I are on the same page,” George replied, “Just send me the details and a day and we’ll be ready.”“Perfect,” Thomas said for both of them. Aaron couldn’t help but agree. Now it was only a matter of time.Aaron wants something, no, needs it. He just can't get the idea out of his head. Thankfully, Thomas is more then willing to help Aaron get what he needs. They invited George and Alexander to help give Aaron the experience he's always dreamed about.





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> After the Hamilton Big Bang, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I finally sat down and wrote it out. I hope you all like it! Please let me know if I missed any tags. I tried to make sure I got them all, but things can always slip passed me.

“I already said I was sorry about that,” Alexander grumbled, scraping his knife against his plate harder than necessary. Aaron flinched at the horrid noise, opening his mouth to beg the man to stop; however, the look of warning Washington gave Alexander made him freeze in his seat. Alexander refused to back down, turning his nose up at the man. They stared at one another for a long moment, neither of them daring to move or break eye contact, before finally Alexander shrank back in his seat. He set his steak knife down and crossed his arms over his chest, a heavy pout on his face. Aaron grabbed his wine glass, taking a small sip that allowed him to swallow down his nerves along with the fine tasting wine. 

“As you were saying,” Thomas spoke up, nodding his head towards Washington. Leave it to Thomas to stay calm and level when tensions were high in the air. Aaron glanced around the table at the occupants. Alexander was still pouting, but he offered Aaron a small smile when their eyes met. Even upset, Alexander looked like a wild prince. His long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, but there were quite a large number of strangs trying to escape. He wore a deep green button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The first three buttons were undone, showing off Alexander’s defined chest. Aaron couldn’t help but notice the dark circles littered over his shoulders and neck. Alexander was used to attention, craved the spotlight, and yet he didn’t care that his long term boyfriend and Aaron's husband were having a conversation about them as if they didn't exist. Aaron wasn’t used to it, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He could only offer Alexander an uneasy smile before his eyes flickered back over to Washington. 

“Yes, as I was saying before Alexander decided to rudely interrupt,” Washington began as he smoothly returned to their earlier topic, his eyes cutting into Alexander in a way that made Aaron want to hide. How Alexander could face such a hard look was beyond Aaron’s understanding, “I tend to use corporal punishment when he acts out or breaks a rule. The pain puts him in the right headspace afterwards for us to continue with the scene. He doesn’t feel like he can ask for it, gets too embarrassed at the thought, so instead I’ve created different set of rules that he can easily break when he has a need for pain.” 

“But there are some rules he can’t break?” Thomas softly wondered, thoughtfully spinning the wine in his glass. 

“Of course. Rules that were not put in place to be broken, such as safeword check and where scenes are allowed to take place,” Washington answered, taking another bite of his steak as Thomas took a long sip of his wine. Washington was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt underneath and a black tie. A bright red pocket square stood out against his chest. The suit was cut perfectly, drawing one’s attention to Washington’s broad shoulders and thick arms. He looked powerful, in control, a force that should not be messed with, yet Alexander seemed to enjoy pushing at Washington over and over again until the man put him back in his place. If Alexander was looking for pain, Aaron was sure that he was going to earn it tonight. 

“Bare handed or?” 

“Usually, but sometimes a belt or a paddle. It depends on how much he needs, what his ass looks like currently, and what plans we have coming up. The last thing I would ever want is permanent damage.” 

“Course not. Ever punished him in your office?” 

“Once or twice, though I try to avoid it. More often than not, he can control himself at work.” 

“Have you ever tried other forms of punishment?” 

Aaron slowly pushed his plate forward, deciding that he was done eating for the time being. His plate was still half full, but his stomach was in knots and he couldn’t bear the thought of taking another bite right now. The conversation going on was one that he expected, yet that didn’t stop the nerves from building up inside him. They had been planning this for weeks now, and he didn’t want to ruin it. He had been expecting them to go slower, to keep things more PG while they were at dinner, but he should have known that Thomas would want to see how far Washington was willing to go. How much the other couple wanted to share. Aaron hoped that Thomas would be too focused on Washington noticed his small action, but he wasn’t quite so lucky this time. 

“Five more bites,” Thomas told him sternly. Aaron pouted every so slightly, his bottom lip barely poking out as he stared at Thomas with a plea in his eyes. Thomas stared at him for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “Fine four, but that’s the lowest I’m going.” 

“Four,” Aaron agreed, pulling his plate back towards him and picking up his fork. 

“Pushover,” Alexander muttered, though for a moment Aaron wasn’t sure who he was referring to until a foot kicked him under the table. Aaron jumped at the sharp touch, glaring at Alexander, who smiled innocently. 

“What about Aaron?” Washington asked, the question directed at Thomas, “What do you do when you need to punish him?” 

“I don’t do anything,” Thomas replied, smiling triumphantly at Washington’s surprised reaction, “Aaron doesn’t like getting in trouble, doesn’t like being told that he’s bad or anything like that, and he doesn’t like pain. So I see no need for punishments. If he does need to be taken out of his head for a while, he tells me and I work with him on how to do that. Our normal go to is usually bondage, but we’ve been experimenting with some new ideas.” 

“He doesn’t like pain?” Alexander echoed, staring at Aaron as if he had grown a second head. Aaron finished his third bite and turned to give Thomas a helpless look now that all the attention was on him. Thomas had chosen his purple suit for tonight, pairing it with a black tie and a black pocket square. He looked elegant and untouchable, perfect in everyway. Aaron wanted to slide of his chair and sit at Thomas’ feet, feel the man’s hand on his head, or sit in Thomas’ lap and let his strong arms wrap around his body, but he couldn’t. Thomas had chosen Aaron’s outfit as well, a black button down and black pants that easily covered up the red rope criss crossing his body that covered Aaron from his neck down to his thighs. It was supposed to help keep Aaron calm during the dinner, but it wasn’t working as much as he had hoped. Aaron felt sick to his stomach, unable to take the last bite as Thomas told him too, and feeling vulnerable under Alexander’s stare. 

“That is what I said, yes,” Thomas replied to Alexander, his voice still light but there was a hint of power underneath.

“But that’s–” 

“Be careful what you say next, Hamilton,” Thomas cut Alexander off, his eyes narrowing darkly. One of his hands found Aaron’s thigh under the table and gave a hard squeeze. It was just enough to help Aaron’s stomach ease. Aaron shoved the last bite in his mouth and pushed his plate away again. He was proud of himself for finishing the small task, and the adoring look Thomas gave him confirmed that Thomas was equally as proud. 

“It’s different,” Alexander confessed, an almost shy look on his face now as he looked down at his plate, “I’ll admit, I thought that all couples did it the same way or at least had more similarities. I didn’t think that...didn’t really know that there were completely different ways.” 

“To each their own,” Thomas easily replied, “George and you have found what works best for you, just as Aaron and I have figured out that works for us. It’s never going to be the same no matter who you meet. Everyone has their own kinks and needs, and even if you share kinks that doesn’t mean you’ll approach them the same way as someone else.” 

“Perhaps it’s a failure on my part of now letting you explore more,” George added, “The realm of dominance and submission is vast and can be slightly confusing if you try to figure it all out at once. No two couples are the same, just as no two doms are the same. It’s more about figuring out what works best then trying to fit inside a mold that’s already been created.” 

“If you want some more information on it, I’ll be happy to provide it, and if you have questions just ask, and I’ll explain in more detail how we got to this point,” Thomas offered kindly. Aaron grinned at Thomas’ suggestion, remembering when he had thought that dominance and submission meant chains, whips, and pain. It had been Thomas and all his resources that showed him the truth, helped him define what he needed in his own way. 

“I can’t believe I learned something from Thomas Jefferson,” Alexander declared in dismay. Aaron smiled at the teasing words and the offended face Thomas made, though he did mourn the lost of Thomas’ hand on his thigh. 

“Alexander,” George chasisted. 

“I’m kidding!” 

“Behave.” 

“I am behaving!” Alexander whined, though Aaron was sure he would deny the raise in pitch.

“No, you’re pushing it. Play nice or you won’t get to play at all,” George warned. Alexander grumbled something under his breath and sat back in his chair, though Aaron noticed a fond look in his eyes as he watched George. There was love and trust between them, just like there was between Thomas and himself. 

“You’re rather quiet tonight,” George commented, looking at Aaron with a curious expression on his face. He even leaned forward the rest his chin on his hand, his eyes boring into Aaron’s. Alexander smiled like a cat who got the cream, offering Aaron no help at all. He felt as if they were going to descend upon him at any moment. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. The only thing he could do was look at Thomas for help. Normally, he would have no problem speaking with George or Alexander, but this was different. He felt different. Confused and a little off balance, but also excited and slightly aroused. He didn’t know how to play this game, had never done it before, and as exciting as it was he feared that he would ruin it all. 

“He had a bad case to deal with at work today,” Thomas explained for him, “and you’re both making him nervous, which doesn’t help at all.”

“Does he always get like this when he’s nervous?” George wondered, the tone of his voice becoming more soft and light. Thomas shook his head.

“Only when he’s extremely overwhelmed _and_ nervous. It’s easier if I do the talking for him unless he feels the need to say something himself.” 

“It wasn’t our intention to make you nervous,” George told Aaron, leaning back and giving him a sweeter smile. Some of Aaron’s nerves eased now that he wasn’t being so carefully watched.

“It’s okay,” he weakly replied, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Talk less,” Alexander echoed Aaron’s usual advice, but the bright grin on his face was enough to let Aaron know he wasn’t being made fun of. “Is he this quiet in bed too?” 

“Alexander!” George’s voice rumbled in warning.. 

“What? I’m just asking!” 

Aaron flushed, ducking his head as Thomas chuckled. 

“I can assure you that–” he cut himself off as their waitress returned, taking their plates away and passing Thomas the check. 

“You should have let me pay it,” George complained after Thomas gave his card to the waitress with a polite smile. 

“You can get it next time,” Thomas assured him, reaching over to grab Aaron’s hand. He stared at Aaron for a moment, the question clear in his eyes. Aaron gave a small nod, which prompted a large smile to appear on Thomas’ face. “Aaron and I are still up for this if you are.” 

“I believe Alexander and I are on the same page,” George replied, glancing at Alexander for confirmation, “Just send me the details and a day and we’ll be ready.” 

“Perfect,” Thomas said for both of them. Aaron couldn’t help but agree. Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

“They’re here.” 

“I know.” 

“They’re here.” 

“Yes, they are.” 

“They’re really here.” 

“You are so cute when you get like this.,” Thomas gently ordered, grabbing Aaron’s by his chin and placing a kiss on his forehead, “Do you want to get the door?” 

“Yes,” Aaron replied, feeling as if his skin was vibrating. He was excited, beyond excited if he was truly honest, but he was also terrified. He took a step towards the front door, then paused to look back at Thomas, “What if–” 

“No, not this again,” Thomas begged, “We’ve been through this Aaron. There are no what ifs. We’ve talked everything over. We all know the rules. We all know what to do. Even if you change your mind halfway through, no one is going to be upset with you. No one. Take a deep breath, and go get the door.” Aaron obeyed, taking a long deep breath that helped clear up some of his worries. He made his way towards the door, taking a moment to flatten down any stray wrinkle in his skirt before grabbing the door knob and opening the door to allow George and Alexander inside. 

Aaron couldn’t help but flush as their eyes rank over him. George offered a bright, knowing smile as he walked passed to shake hands with Thomas. Both always so formal. Alexander froze mid step, eyes going up and down Aaron’s body over and over again as a smirk grew on his face. Aaron tried his best not to fidget, to not hide his outfit from Alexander’s stare. Thomas had let him pick what to wear for the day and Aaron went with one of his older, and favorite, outfits. The black skirt went down to Aaron’s mid thigh, offering him some cover, but also giving him enough room to tease. The black and white corset wasn’t tight, just snug enough for Aaron to feel as if he was being hugged all the time. He wore white thigh highs and a black lacy collar around his neck to finish off the outfit. Thomas had famously dubbed the outfit Aaron’s “maid costume,” though that’s not why Aaron liked it so much, nor it’s normal purpose. Aaron liked that the material was soft, the corset comfortable, and wearing such a familiar outfit helped his feel more relaxed. 

“I wouldn’t have guessed that you liked wearing women’s clothes,” Alexander commented, looking way too smug already as he stepped closer to Aaron. Aaron opened his mouth to protest, to explain, but Thomas beat him to it. 

“He doesn’t,” Thomas replied, moving to stand at Aaron’s side and wrapping a possessive arm around his waist as he glared at Alexander, “Aaron isn’t wearing women’s clothes. He wearing _his_ clothes.” Alexander’s cheeks darkened and he shifted from one foot to the other under Thomas’ watchful eyes. 

“Thomas,” Aaron muttered, kissing his husband’s cheek to calm him down and distract him from Alexander, “He didn’t mean anything by it. Right?” 

“Right,” Alexander quickly agreed. A little too quickly. He started to ramble, going off the rails as he tried to explain, “I didn’t mean to come off as rude. I was just surprised. Caught off guard. It’s new territory and I–” 

“Alexander,” George said, getting the man’s attention and beckoning him over. Alexander went easy, pressing his face against George's chest as George’s arms wrapped around him. “He didn’t mean anything by it, Thomas. Really. He’s just a little wound up, has been all day, and he has so many questions for you.” 

“Then let’s move to the other room and get comfortable. That will help all of us relax,” Thomas suggested, guiding George and Alexander towards the living room. The couple took their seats on the large couch while Thomas sat down in his favorite armchair. Aaron knelt down on his pillow next to the chair out of habit, leaning his head against Thomas’ knee as he gave Alexander a kind smile. Alexander returned the smile, a grateful look crossing his face. Thomas had moved the coffee table out of the way, leaving an empty space between the two armchairs and the couch. One side table housed a vast number of water bottles and light snacks while another held Thomas’ emergency scissors and a heavy weighted blanket. Thomas always had to be prepared. 

“How was your drive?” Thomas asked, making small talk with George in order to help ease everyone’s nerves. Aaron didn’t bother paying attention, fully aware that he wouldn’t have anything to add to the conversation. He kept his eyes on Alexander, unable to help himself from laughing when Alexander rolled his eyes as George talked. He even mocked the man a few times, mouthing along with his words when George wasn’t looking. Aaron couldn’t get the smile to leave his face at the man’s antics. After a while, when the conversation failed to taper off or even pause, Alexander slide off the couch onto the floor. He slowly extended his legs, pretending to stretch while also using his foot to kick at Aaron’s knees. Aaron glared, but overly ignored him until Alexander repeated his action two more times. He batted at the man’s foot, glaring at him in warning. Alexander gave him an innocent smile and did it again. 

“Alexander,” George warned, “Leave Aaron alone.” 

“I’m not doing anything,” Alexander lied. 

“You are.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Last chance to stop lying to me.” 

A defiant light flashed in Alexander’s eyes. “I’m n–” 

George reached down without a word of warning and grabbed Alexander’s hair in his fist. He pulled up hard enough that Alexander scrambled to use his legs to push himself off the ground. George gave an extra tug, prompting a moan to escape Alexander’s lips. 

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop,” Alexander quickly said. 

“You better,” George replied, letting him go. Alexander reached up to rub at his head, but there was a dreamy look on his face. Aaron glanced up at Thomas, meeting his husband’s eyes and quietly asking for permission. Thomas smiled and gave a single nod. Aaron turned back towards Alexander, biting his lip as he moved across the floor. Alexander stared at him as he moved, not saying a word as Aaron crawled into his lap. He reached up and ran his hands through Alexander’s hair, rubbing at his head to soothe away the pain from George’s actions. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he whispered, confused at the idea that anyone could like such a thing. 

“It does, but in the best way,” Alexander replied, his cheeks dark and his eyes full of pleasure. Aaron wanted to try it. Wanted to see if he could make Alexander moan too. Aaron looked up at George with big eyes to ask for permission, but the words got stuck in his throat. He glanced back at Thomas for help. 

“He wants to try it,” Thomas explained for him. 

“Go ahead,” George encouraged, smiling brightly when Aaron reached up towards Alexander’s hair, “Make sure you grab near his skull. Tug straight, then relax without letting go of the hair.” Aaron nodded and grabbed a fistful of Alexander’s hair before he pulled, nearly letting go in shock when Alexander loudly moaned. 

“Again,” George ordered. Aaron nodded, pulling the same way and smiling in triumph as Alexander moaned even louder. 

“Again.” Alexander shifted, his eyes clouding over. Aaron could feel his hard on through his pants. 

“Again.” Aaron pulled a little harder, biting his lip as Alexander's eyes closed and a loud groan echoed through the room before tapering off to a soft, needy whimper. 

“Good job,” George praised, reaching down to slowly untangle Aaron’s hands from Alexander's hair. He ran his fingers over Alexander’s head over and over again, whispering the man’s name until Alexander opened his eyes and gave him a lazy smile. 

“You’re good at that,” Alexander told Aaron, leaning forward till their lips were only a few centimeters apart. “Really good.” Aaron held his breath, unsure if Alexander was waiting for him to close the distance or if he was simply trying to tease. “Can I kiss you?” Aaron quickly nodded, shutting his eyes the moment Alexander’s lips touched him. Kissing Alexander was completely different than kissing Thomas, though just as enjoyable. He liked how Alexander teased, his tongue running away as soon as Aaron opened his mouth. It kept Aaron on his toes. He never knew what Alexander would do next. Aaron almost didn’t notice the hands wrapping around his waist. 

Almost. 

Aaron softly moaned against Alexander’s lips as the man’s hand found a resting place on his ass. Alexander returned the sound with one of his own as he ran his fingers over the lace that covered Aaron’s ass. The panties were Aaron's’ favorite pair and he would kick anyone’s ass if they ruined them. He had told Thomas just that this morning as his husband was the worst offender. Still, Aaron pushed his ass back against Alexander’s hand and deepened their kiss. Another hand joined the first, sending sparks up Aaron’s spine as he enjoyed all the attention. Suddenly, Alexander's hand pressed against the toy keeping Aaron open and ready. Aaron broke the kiss to bite his lip, keeping in an embarrassing loud groan. 

“Damn,” Alexander muttered, staring at Aaron with a mixture of shock and admiration.

“He didn’t want to make us wait too long,” Thomas spoke up, sounding please. Aaron looked over his shoulder to find Thomas gone. He panicked for a moment, worried that his husband had abandoned him, just as a hand tapped his head. He turned towards the couch, finding his husband sitting side by side with George. Relief flooded his chest and he offered Thomas a happy smile. 

“Fucking hot,” Alexander declared, attaching his mouth to Aaron’s neck. Aaron gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as Alexander started to suck a number of dark marks into his skin around his lace collar. 

“Look at them,” Thomas said, his voice washing over Aaron, “So pretty and perfect.” 

“They are,” George agreed proudly, “Our boys. It’ll be nice for them to have each other.” 

“As long as yours doesn’t teach mine any bad habits.” 

“I can’t guarantee that. Alexander always finds a way to corrupt people. Always.”

“I do not,” Alexander argued, pulling back to give George a dark glare. Aaron opened his eyes just enough to grab him by his hair and pulled Alexander back in for another kiss. 

“He’s so needy,” George commented, though it didn’t sound like a negative thing. Aaron let Alexander break the kiss so he could give the man matching marks along his neck. It was hard to find a place for one, George's marks already there, but Aaron found a spot and claimed it as his. Alexander’s hands roamed over his body, moving up and down his sides before returning to his ass over and over again. 

“He always is after he gets over his nerves,” Thomas replied, reaching down to run a hand over Aaron’s head as he finished leaving his mark, “We shouldn’t keep him waiting too long. He’ll start overthinking again.” 

“We can’t have that now,” George agreed, “Alexander, like we planned.” Alexander gently pushed Aaron away from his neck and kept pushing until Aaron fell backwards off his lap onto the ground. Alexander climbed on top of him, pressing his hips down so their groins rubbed together as he grabbed Aaron’s wrists to pin them above his head. He leaned in close, pressing a soft kiss against Aaron’s lips. The gentle gesture eased any worries Aaron had. He smiled as Aaron pulled away. 

“Stay,” Alexander ordered, his voice low as he rolled his hips against Aaron’s. The friction sent waves of light pleasure throughout Aaron’s body. It felt amazing, just enough to get him hard, but not enough to make him beg. Alexander pressed Aaron’s wrists down one last time in warning before letting go and running his hands over Aaron’s body. Aaron glanced at Thomas and George, pleased to see both men watching them intensely. He was a little surprised how much being watched was turning him on. It was felt different, knowing that they were staring at him while Alexander started to unlace his corset. He did it carefully, making sure to loosen each section slowly as he pulled it away from Aaron’s chest. He attacked the newly uncovered skin, leaving behind small bite marks as he peeled the corset off all the way. 

Aaron let out an embarrassing squeak when Alexander suddenly took one of his nipples in his mouth. He hadn’t been prepared, wasn’t ready for the wet heat, nor Alexander’s brillant teeth. Aaron turned his head to hide his face against his arm as Alexander worked over his nipple. Aaron couldn’t stop the pants and groans that escape his mouth, wiggle his hips against Alexander’s as he switched to the other nipple. He finished removing Aaron’s corset, leaving Aaron’s chest exposed and the corset lying underneath him. Aaron pouted, realizing he was the only one missing a piece of clothing. 

“Now you,” he said softly. Alexander paused, giving him a confused look, but Aaron had no more words to give him. Usually he wasn’t at such a lost for words during sex, yet now his tongue felt heavy and he wasn’t sure he could say anything else as he grew nervous. Maybe he shouldn’t be asking. He didn’t know Alexander wanted to take off his clothes, and it wasn’t his place to make demands. 

“He wants you to take off your shirt,” Thomas spoke for him, always knowing what Aaron needed, “Aaron can get a little bratty if he thinks people aren’t being fair.” 

“Go ahead,” George encouraged Alexander, “off with it.” Alexander obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Aaron whined for him to go faster, but Alexander refused. Aaron glared at him, even going so far as to stick out his tongue. Alexander took that as a challenge, nearly ripping off his shirt in order to capture Aaron’s tongue before it could disappear back into his mouth. The kiss was messy. Their teeth crashed into each other. Alexander bit him slightly too hard, but still, Aaron liked it. 

“Leave his skirt on,” Thomas said, sounding slightly breathless himself as Alexander broke the kiss and started to make his way down Aaron’s body again. He only paused for a moment on Aaron’s nipples before moving farther down to Aaron’s stomach and hips. Aaron spared a glance at Thomas, shocked and pleased to see Thomas lost in a kiss with George. He stared at the two as they kissed, George’s hand trapped in Thomas’ hair while Thomas held onto the back of George’s neck. 

“Hot isn’t it?” Alexander asked as he bit into Aaron's hips. 

“Yes,” Aaron agreed, raising his hips up to encourage Alexander to bite again, “But not as hot as you right now.” Alexander didn’t disappoint him, leaving another trail of marks before he vanished underneath Aaron's skirt. Even though Aaron knew it was coming, even though it was part of the plan, he was still shocked when Alexander licked his cock through his panties. He couldn’t stop his hips from jumping, chasing after the man’s mouth as he teased Aaron by kissing his upper thighs. Aaron whined and groaned and tried everything to get Alexander back on track, but the man was dead set on teasing him. Aaron’s cock was straining against the panties, begging to be touched. The lace scraped against him in the best way, turning him on even more. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait without losing his patience. 

“Please, please,” Aaron softly begged, trying as best as he could to keep his wrists where Alexander had put them. Thankfully, Alexander took pity on him and returned to Aaron’s cock. He sucked on the head, prompting a loud, choked off moan to leave Aaron’s throat. Alexander slowly peeled Aaron's panties down and swallowed his cock in one perfect move. Aaron’s mind went offline at the feeling. Alexander licked around the head of Aaron’s cock, making his legs twitch in pleasure, before sucking Aaron down as if his life depended on it. Aaron was having a even harder time keeping his wrist above his head. All he wanted to do was grab Alexander by his hair and hold his head down. It was a lot at once. A little overwhelming. 

“Slow down, Alexander,” George ordered, “No need to rush.” Alexander eased back on Aaron’s cock to just sucking on the tip. It was enough to allow Aaron to catch his breath. 

“You’re really good at this,” Aaron muttered, flushing when both George and Thomas chuckled. 

“He’s very good,” George purred, leaning over to run a hand through Alexander’s hair, “Sucking cock is one of Alexander’s favorite things.” 

“Aaron’s too. Though he’ll never admit it outloud,” Thomas replied. George took the opportunity to push Alexander down onto Aaron's cock, forcing him to take it all in his mouth until he was choking on it. Aaron tilted his head back, arching his back as he let out a moan and a few whimpers. The feeling of Alexander’s mouth and throat around his cock was amazing. It took his breath away. Alexander only added to it by pushing on the toy nuzzled inside of him. The toy was thick and pressed right against his prostate. Everytime Alexander pushed on it he sent it straight into the little bundle of nerves and caused waves upon waves of pleasure to spread through Aaron’s stomach. That combined with Alexander’s talented tongue was pushing Aaron closer and closer to the edge. 

“Thomas,” Aaron choked out. Alexander glared at him as if he said the wrong name by accident, but Aaron ignored it as he stared at his husband. Thomas was too far away. Aaron needed him closer. Needed him to help. The pleasure was building quicker than Aaron expected. He wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer and his arms were starting to hurt from being above his head so long. He didn’t want to cum too soon. Didn’t want to ruin things already. He didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know how to handle all of this. “Thomas.” 

Without a word, Thomas got up from the couch. He moved Aaron’s arms out of the way to take a seat right above Aaron’s head. He held onto Aaron’s wrists with one hand while the other trailed down Aaron’s chest. His fingers rubbed here and there, helping take Aaron’s mind off his worries. Thomas offered him a soft look, one that made Aaron know he was truly loved. 

“I’ve got you,” Thomas cooed, “we’ve got you. You don’t have to hold back. You don’t have to hide anything. Just let go for me. For us. I’ll take care of you.”

“Please, please, please,” Aaron begged, having no idea what he was begging for but hoping that Thomas would be able to figure it out. 

“George, why don’t you help Alexander make my darling husband cum,” Thomas suggested, taking Aaron’s hands in his. 

“It would be an honor,” George replied, fisting Alexander’s hair tightly and guiding him up and down Aaron’s cock. He leaned over to whisper something in Alexander’s ear, prompting the man to loudly moan around Aaron’s cock. The vibrations sent Aaron wild, leading him to buck his hips and cry out. 

“More–Alex–More! I can’t–Thomas!” 

“Nearly there,” Thomas encouraged them, “Just needs something to push him over.” 

“I have just the idea,” George assured him, whispering something else to Alexander. The man took Aaron as deep as he could then twisted the toy inside Aaron. The toy pressed against Aaron's prostate hard enough to make his vision go white. Aaron wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, Thomas was looking down at him with a proud smile. 

“He really is a screamer,” George commented, sounding impressed. Alexander slowly pulled off Aaron’s cock, licking the head over and over again. Aaron tried to shift away. His cock was sensitive and each lick was too much for him. Alexander didn’t seem to care, holding Aaron in place so he could keep licking. 

“Thomas,” Aaron whined for help. 

“So needy for your husband,” Alexander teased between licks, “what would you do without him?” 

“Make him stop,” Aaron whimpered, turning his face to hide against Thomas’ pants. 

“You’re asking the wrong person,” Thomas replied, kissing Aaron’s cheek before biting his ear, “You need to ask George.” 

“George–” Aaron gasped at Thomas’ actions combined with Alexander’s torture, “Please make him stop. Make him stop. It’s too much. It hurts.” 

“I’m not sure I’m convinced you really want him to stop,” George said, shaking his head as Aaron gasped and whimpered. Aaron tried his best to pout, making his eyes as big as possible and allowing them to tear up just enough to create a pitiful, sad look. It normally worked on Thomas, but George didn’t seem anymore moved by Aaron’s display. “Nice try, but your fake innocent look won’t work on me. I get enough of it from Alexander on a day to day basis.” 

“George, please. Please please please _please_ make him stop,” Aaron begged, his voice cracking on the last please, “It hurts. It’s too much and I want him to stop, please.” If Aaron really wanted Alexander to stop, all he had to do was say a single word, yet Aaron didn’t feel like he needed to. Part of him loved the torture, love that he was being pushed just a little harder than normal. He still felt safe, Thomas’ hands on his and Alexander looking up at him with a smile in his eyes. 

“Much better. Thomas was right, you’re very pretty when you finally beg,” George declared, grabbing Alexander by his hair and pulling him away from Aaron’s cock. Alexander whined, fighting against George's hold in a way that looked even more painful yet Alexander’s face showed a blissful look. “Be a good boy and I’ll think about letting you cum too.” 

“I’ll be good. I swear I’ll be good,” Alexander promised. George let him go, kissing his cheek before moving away. Alexander threw himself on top of Aaron, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck and attacking his chest with kisses and bites. Aaron squirmed, trying his best to hide his giggles when Alexander found a ticklish spot, but he didn’t do a very good job. A knowing look flashed in Alexander’s eyes as he started to target the spot with his teeth and tongue. Aaron couldn’t stop his laughter, trying as hard as he could to push Alexander away. Finally, he gave up and grabbed Alexander by his hair. Aaron pulled just enough to get Alexander to move away from the spot, then let his hands roam over Alexander’s chest. 

“You’re wearing too much,” Aaron muttered, his hands trail down to run over Alexander's belt and zipper. “It’s not fair.” He wanted to see more of Alexander, wanted to feel his skin and tease him back. 

“Then help me,” Alexander offered with a bright smile. Aaron didn’t need to be told twice, quickly unbuckling Alexander’s belt. He pulled it out of the loops in case the decided to use it later before undoing his zipper. His eyes widened in shock when he found that Alexander wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“You should see the look on your face,” Alexander teased, pushing down his pants with a smirk and throwing them aside. Once they were out of the way, Alexander grabbed the back of Aaron’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Aaron might get addicted to kissing Alexander if they were careful. It still wasn’t as good as Thomas, but Aaron could really get use to it. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Aaron muttered against Alexander’s lips as he wrapped his hand around Alexander’s hard cock. He enjoyed the way Alexander moaned into the kiss, how he shuddered and rolled his hips into Aaron’s hand. Aaron squeezed him tightly, smiling darkly at the choked off noise Alexander made. Music to his ears. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Alexander told him, his voice barely above a whisper as he pressed their foreheads together, “Watching you walk around in your fancy suits that make your ass look like a gift from God. Watching you bite your lip when no one's looking. Watching you in court. God, you are a powerhouse. It’s so fucking hot. And your eyes. Your fucking eyes. If it wasn’t for Thomas, I would have jumped you months ago. George would have let me.” 

“Well, thank God for Thomas then,” Aaron teased, kissing Alexander’s cheek softly in a show of thanks. Alexander’s words mean more to him then the man could ever know. Aaron constantly worried about what other people thought of him. He couldn’t help it and for some reason Alexander’s opinion mattered too much to him. Hearing that Alexander thought he was a powerhouse made Aaron’s heart skip a beat. Even his opinion about Aaron’s ass and his eyes made Aaron flush. 

“I heard my name,” Thomas’s voice rang out, “What are you saying about me?”

“He was saying how big your cock is compared to his,” Alexander lied as he shoved Aaron back, pinning him to the ground in order to bite at his neck. He rolled his hips against Aaron’s, but the skirt was in the way. It scratched against their cocks in a way that Aaron enjoyed, and by the sounds Alexander was making against his neck, so did he. 

“I did not!” Aaron protested, looking over at his husband. His eyes widened in interested as he took in the scene. At some point, while Alexander was distracting him, George and Thomas had removed their shirts and pants, which left them both in their underwear. Still too many clothes if you asked Aaron. He couldn’t look away as George’s hands trailed up Thomas’ chest while Thomas ran his tongue over George's collarbone. They were a vision, one that Aaron didn’t want to end anytime soon. 

“Bet you George could make Thomas beg for it,” Alexander mumbled in his ear. The words sent a shiver down Aaron’s spine, the idea echoing through his mind. 

“He could,” Aaron agreed. There was little doubt in his mind as he watched George capture Thomas’ lips in a brutal kiss that left Thomas panting afterwards. 

“Are you both ready?” Thomas asked, catching Aaron’s eyes and grinning brightly. . 

“Oh shit. I almost forgot–” 

“Ah!” Aaron choked, arching his back when Alexander pulled out the plug way too quickly. It wasn’t overly painful, but it wasn’t gentle either. Aaron couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips. He felt empty now, and slightly overwhelmed from the quick move. 

“Alexander!” George snapped, his voice booming in a way that made Alexander shrink back in guilt. 

“Oops.” 

“You know better!” 

“Aaron, sweet darling, color?” Thomas’ voice settled over Aaron’s body and mind, chasing away the empty feeling. Aaron nodded his head as he shut his eyes and let go of his overwhelming thoughts. Thomas was here. Alexander didn’t mean to surprise him. George wasn’t mad at him. Aaron was okay. He was okay. 

“Green. Green. I’m okay. He just surprised me,” Aaron replied quickly, wrapping his arms around Alexander and pulling his head down into his chest as he stared at George. “I’m okay.” 

“He shouldn’t have–” George tried to protest. 

“I’m okay,” Aaron repeated. 

“Aaron–”

“I’m okay.” 

“Rea–” 

“Green.” 

“A–” 

“Give it up, George,” Thomas suggested, “He’s not going to let it go. That pout on his face means that you either go with what he wants or deal with the aftermath. And trust me, the aftermath is never worth it.” 

“I’m not pouting,” Aaron argued. 

“You are,” Alexander betrayed him. Aaron’s bottom lip pushed out more, but Alexander only kissed him as his hands trailed down Aaron’s body. Two of his fingers pressed inside Aaron, exploring every inch. Aaron wiggled and moaned, pushing his hips down on the thin fingers. 

“More–” 

“You’ll get more soon,” Alexander promised, adding another finger and pressing them against his prostate as Aaron rolled his hips over and over again as he moaned. 

“See? He’s fine,” he heard Thomas say, though the words were slightly muddled by the noises coming from Aaron’s own mouth. Alexander’s fingers sadly moved away from his prostate to instead tease around the rim and spread him wider. 

“Still. Alexander shouldn’t have gotten so rough,” George replied. 

“Sometimes, you have to let go of the leash, George and let him have a little fun.” 

“Don’t make me put you on a leash instead.” 

“Ohhh, Kinky. Maybe another time.” 

“Thomas!” Aaron whined, deciding that his husband wasn’t paying enough attention to him as Alexander tried to make him lose his mind, “I want–Can we now?” 

“Yes,” Thomas answered a moment later. Alexander’s fingers left him too soon. Aaron tried to chase after them, but Alexander pulled further and further away to allow Thomas to take his place. “Look at you. My pretty little slut. So many marks.” Thomas’ fingers traveled over the hickeys on his neck, “Already so messy.” He pressed his thumb against Aaron’s bottom lip, which was already swollen red. “So very perfect for me.” 

Finally, Thomas leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. Aaron’s mind went quiet as they kissed. The room fell away. All of Aaron’s worries and concerns vanished. Thomas was here and Aaron was safe. No matter what, Thomas would make sure Aaron was okay. All Aaron had to do was trust him, which he did fully heartedly. Without breaking the kiss, Thomas rolled them over to put Aaron on top, his hand resting firmly on Aaron’s hips as he bit Aaron’s lip. Another set of hands slid up and down Aaron’s back gently. They rubbed against his shoulders and soothed his lower back. Aaron broke the kiss to look back, finding George's eyes and getting a soft smile from the man. 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” Aaron pointed out, nodding towards George’s underwear. 

“So is your husband,” George replied. 

“Well, I’m about to fix that so hurry up,” Aaron ordered. 

“He’s so bossy,” Alexander commented, a pleased look on his face as he smiled at Aaron. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” George warned as he finally removed his underwear. Aaron didn’t mean to stare. He really didn’t, but god, George's cock was just as perfect as Thomas. No. No Thomas’ was still better Aaron decided after staring for a while longer. 

“Now Thomas,” George reminded him. Aaron nodded, sitting back just enough to slide Thomas’ underwear down his hips. George helped pull them all the way down and threw them at Alexander. The man caught them easily, tossing them in the pile with the rest of their clothes. 

“I wasn’t done kissing you,” Thomas complained, grabbing the back of Aaron’s neck and pulling him back down into a rougher kiss. After a moment, Thomas abandoned Aaron’s lips for his neck and collar, pulling off the lace to give himself more room to work. George's hands returned, tailing lower to rub just above Aaron’s ass. Aaron looked back at the man, seeing the question clear in his eyes. Aaron nodded his head just enough in reply and George’s hands slide down to his ass, rubbing at each cheek gently. 

“I thought you were gonna fuck him, not pet him all night,” Alexander stated. 

“Watch your mouth or I’ll gag you,” George warned. 

“I liked to see you–” 

“Alexander,” Aaron muttered, turning his eyes on the man before shaking his head and looking at George instead, “Or George, George. Can I suck him off during it?” George stared at him for a long moment. Even Thomas stopped as they waited for George's answer. 

“Are you sure you can handle all that?” George wondered, concern bleeding into his eyes. 

“Yes,” Aaron replied, “At least I wanna try. It’s only fair after all.” 

“True,” Alexander added. 

“One more word–” 

“You should gag him until then,” Aaron suggested. 

“Aaron! How could yo–” 

“Come here,” George demanded, moving away to chase after Alexander. Thomas scoffed, his hand replacing George’s on Aaron’s ass. His fingers slide in between and pressed at Aaron’s entrance. 

“Why are you not already on my cock, pretty slut?” Thomas asked, a teasing note in his voice as he bite harder into Aaron’s neck. Aaron gasped, pressing his hips into Thomas. 

“I was distracted,” he confessed. 

“Well, you’re not anymore. So get to it.” 

“Okay. Okay,” Aaron agreed, pushing himself up off Thomas’ chest. He moved into place, pushing his skirt out of the way as he wrapped his hand around Thomas’ cock and tried to line it up. It was hard with the skirt, and he kept getting distracted by Alexander and George making noise. It honestly sounded like they were fighting, biting words and harsh slaps. Finally, Thomas booped his nose and took over. He slapped Aaron’s hand off his cock and took hold of it himself along with grabbing onto Aaron’s hip. Aaron let out a happy sigh when he finally felt the head of Thomas’ cock against his rim. 

“Go slow,” Thomas ordered as Aaron started to sink down. 

“Thomassssss,” Aaron moaned, drawing out the ‘s’ as Thomas’ cock filled him up. Alexander’s fingers had nothing on this. “I love your cock. Love it. God, it feels so good. So fucking good.” Aaron couldn’t help but roll his hips, already fucking himself on Thomas’ cock to see just how deep he could make it go. 

“Wow,” George said, sounding thrown off, “he really is talkative.” 

“This is still nothing,” Thomas assured him. 

“Less talking, more fucking me,” Aaron begged, moving to lift his hips up. Thomas grabbed both his hips tightly and kept him in place. “No no no. Enough waiting. I wanna–” 

“We have a plan, Aaron. Don’t forget about what’s coming,” Thomas reminded him. It took Aaron a moment, but he finally settled back down and got himself under control. 

“You got the lube, George?” Thomas asked. 

“Yes,” George replied just as a wet finger pressed against Aaron’s rim. Aaron held his breath, waiting and waiting and waiting for George to push his finger in alongside Thomas’ cock, but nothing happened. 

“Wh–”

“Relax,” George told him, kissing Aaron’s shoulder, “Deep breathes with Thomas.” Aaron focused on Thomas’ chest and copied his husband’s slow and deep breathing pattern until his shoulders eased. George’s finger slipped in. It didn’t hurt. Didn’t cause Aaron to tense up again. It was just...different. Full. But in a good way. 

“Keep going,” Thomas encouraged. George pressed his finger deeper still, being careful to watch Aaron for any signs of pain. “You are doing so good, baby. So very good.” 

“Color?” 

“Green.” 

They repeated the process over and over again. George's finger would go deeper. Aaron would take a few deep breaths, then a color check along with endless praise from both of them. One finger turned into two, which then turned into three and four much faster. Aaron felt as if he was walking a tightrope, but he wasn’t scared to fall because falling meant being weightless. Falling meant landing in Thomas’ arms. Falling meant George's broad chest against his and hands on his waist and chest. Falling was okay. 

“He’s ready,” Thomas declared. 

“Alexander,” George called as he pressed his chest against Aaron’s back and lined up his cock. Aaron had almost forgotten about Alexander until he reappeared at Aaron’s side. Aaron looked up, his eyes widening and the sight of Alexander with Aaron’s panties shoved in his mouth. Alexander met Aaron’s stare with a smile in his eyes. “Behave and let Aaron suck you off when he’s ready. One wrong move and you’re done for.” Alexander nodded his head in response as George removed his fingers and lined up his cock alongside Thomas. 

“Focus on me right now,” Thomas ordered, grabbing Aaron’s hands and placing them on his shoulders before pulling Aaron closer to his chest, “Eyes right here. Focus on me the whole time. Only me.” Aaron stared into his husband’s eyes, getting lost in them as George gently pushed in. It was nothing like his fingers, nothing like anything Aaron had ever experienced before. It felt...Aaron wasn’t even sure what word to use as George pushed deeper. Full didn’t even cover it. It felt as if Aaron was being split apart at the seams while also being put back together. It was intense. That was the best word for it. Intense. So fucking intense that Aaron hadn't even realized he started rambling to everyone. 

“Feels so good. So good. I’m losing my mind. Thomas, I can’t. More, more, gimme more before I lose it,” he chanted, gasping as George obeyed. He squeezed Thomas’ shoulders tightly as he pushed back slightly. “So full. So much. This is amazing, fucking amazing.” 

“You are doing so well,” Thomas replied, running his hands up his sides and smiling brightly at him. “So well. I’m so proud.” The words echoed through Aaron’s head and heart. 

“You’re so tight,” George added, kissing his shoulder. Aaron shuddered happily, “So good for us.” 

“Please,” was all Aaron could say. Words were lost to him as too many emotions swelled inside him. 

“Just a little more.” 

“You can wait for it.” 

“We’ll take care of you.” 

“Make you feel so good.” 

“I can’t. I can’t wait,” Aaron choked out. He wasn’t sure what he couldn’t wait for, but he knew he couldn’t last any longer. 

“That’s surprising,” George teased as he pushed even deeper. Aaron swore his eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling. 

“Color.”

“Aaron?” 

“Aaron, color.” 

“Green. Sorry. Green. I’m green. Just...It’s just a lot,” Aaron confessed, finally snapping out of his thoughts enough to meet Thomas’ concerned look. His husband narrowed his eyes and stared at Aaron for a long moment. Aaron gave him a soft smile, nodding his head. He really was okay. He just got lost in his head a little bit, but he wasn’t in pain and he wasn’t dropping. He wanted to keep going and there was no reason they needed to stop. 

“Alright,” Thomas agreed finally, “Go ahead, George. Slowly.” 

“Slowly,” George echoed the word, carefully starting to pull his cock out in order to thrust back in. Aaron’s mouth fell open in shock pleasure, the noise getting trapped in his throat as George repeated his movement again and again. 

“Good?” Thomas asked. 

“Goo–Good doesn’t cover it!” Aaron forced the words out, “I’m going to die. It’s too much. No-No Don’t you dare fucking stop! Keep going! It’s not enough. I can’t think–I can’t even figure out what I want!” 

“I think that’s our cue,” George commented, slamming his cock in faster. Aaron tilted his head back to let out a loud, echoing moan. His eyes met Alexander, who smiled around the gag. 

“Again! Do that again!” he begged. 

Strong arms pulled Aaron back towards George's chest, changing the angle of the cocks inside him. Right away they figured out a perfect rhythm that turned Aaron into a mess of noises and rambling words. George was rougher, slamming in while Thomas rolled his hips at a steady, constant pace. No matter how they moved, one of them was always pressed against Aaron’s prostate. 

“Don’t forget about Alexander,” Thomas reminded him, “Didn’t you want his cock in your mouth? Want to taste him? Aaron turned his head towards Alexander and dropped his jaw, leaving his mouth opened and ready. Within seconds, Alexander’s cock filled it. Aaron couldn’t help but moan at just the feeling of Alexander’s cock on his tongue. Two cocks inside him, and another in his mouth. Aaron shouldn’t be this turned on just from that thought alone. He wondered how he looked. 

“Hold onto his head,” George advised. Alexander’s hand wrapped around the back of Aaron’s head and held him there as Aaron worked his tongue as best as he could. It was hard for him to focus with George and Thomas still moving inside him. Every roll of their hips sent a frenzy of pleasure up Aaron’s spine that made his head spin in the best way. He could hear Alexander’s muffled moans, George's loud deep growns, and Thomas’ choked out noises. Sweet music that took Aaron even further out of his head. He fought against Alexander’s hand, pulling his mouth away. 

“I can’t,” he admitted, “Can’t–can’t foc–ah–Alex–I’m–” 

“Don’t worry,” George assured him, running a hand down his side and punctuating his statement with a firm thrust that made Aaron forget what they were even talking about. “You have enough to worry about already and Alexander knows what to do. You just focus on being good for us and keep your mouth opened.” The next thing Aaron knew, a hand was wrapping around his cock and every last thought in his mind vanished at the onslaught of feelings. He barely noticed Alexander shoving his cock back into his mouth, holding onto Aaron’s head thrust his cock in and out. Didn’t even feel George’s harsh bite on his shoulder or Thomas running his nails down his back. Everything collide into one massive ball of pleasure. Aaron could barely figure out which way was up. 

“Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas,” Aaron chanted as best as he could around Alexander’s cock, getting faster and faster as the heat in his stomach coiled tighter. He shook his head to break free of Alexander’s hold. “George. Thomas!” He started to alternate between their names in hope that one of them would give him the answer he needed. 

“Not yet,” Thomas ordered. 

“Just a little bit longer,” George added. 

“I can’t-Thomas please! George, Goerge I can’t. I need-” 

“Wait for us,” George explained, “just a little longer.” 

“Wait for us to cum inside you first,” Thomas whispered, his words slicing through Aaron’s pleasure haze. He loved when Thomas came inside him. And now George would do it too. Aaron could hold off. He would hold off. He need to make Thomas proud, wanted to feel them cum inside him first. 

“Close,” George growled, one of his hands finding its way to Aaron's chest to play with a nipple. He twisted it until Aaron threw his head back in a sharp cry on top of his constant moans and whimpers. They were taking him apart so well. He might never be the same. 

“Same,” Thomas added, the hand on Aaron's cock speeding up. Their thrusts grew rougher and fantic, their rhythm going out the window as they both chased after their own pleasure. Aaron couldn’t do anything besides hold on as best as he could. It didn’t take long before strong teeth bite into Aaron’s shoulder again as George let out a choked growl followed by a softer sigh. Thomas echoed with his own loud cry, his voice cracking partway. As soon as Aaron registered the heat growing inside him he couldn’t help but let go. 

His vision went white. A loud ringing echoed in his ears. It took him a moment to realize that the person screaming and gasping for air was really him. The hand fell away from his cock as soft touches covered his shoulders and thighs. Aaron sank into them, before a small thought popped into his mind. He forced his eyes to focus on Alexander, taking in the sight of the man stroking his cock just a few inches away. Alexander was moaning behind the gag, his eyes boring into Aaron as his hand moved easily. 

“Alexander,” Aaron whined, needing it more than he could stand, “My face, my face.” 

“Cum on his face,” Thomas ordered, “make sure you get it on his cheeks and lips.” Alexander looked George helplessly, his hand never stopping or even slowing down. 

“Do it. Cum on Aaron’s face,” George agreed. It only took a few more strokes for Alexander to cum, spraying over Aaron’s cheek and mouth. Aaron leaned into it, sticking out his tongue to catch some of it before licking his lips. Alexander whined behind the gag, his hand still moving over his cock as he stared at George. Aaron leaned forward to lick at the head, repaying Alexander for his earlier torture. Alexander’s whole body shook and tears formed in his eyes, but his hand still didn’t stop. Not until George finally said. 

“Stop.” 

“Come here, Aaron,” Thomas cooed, grabbing Aaron’s shoulders and pulling him down towards his chest. George took hold of his hips and slowly pulled out. Thomas went next, being as gentle as possible as he lifted Aaron off his soft cock. A sob escaped Aaron’s throat before he could stop it. Thomas froze, giving him a terrified look. Aaron didn’t mean to make him panic, didn’t mean to ruin the moment but he couldn’t stop the tears that were forming. He didn’t understand why, couldn’t make sense of it, yet he felt like he needed to cry. 

“Aaron? Color? Aaron? What’s wrong? Hey, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked, his voice taking on a hint of panic as Aaron hide his face against Thomas’ neck so he could cry. Nothing was wrong. He wasn’t upset. He wasn’t feeling cold or empty or abandoned. 

“Is he crashing?” George asked. 

“I don’t know! He’s never done this before,” Thomas confessed. 

“I got a blanket,” Alexander offered just before something heavy and warm was draped over Aaron’s back. 

“Green,” Aaron choked out, “I’m okay. I just...I don’t know. I just need to cry for a little bit.” 

“Are you in pain?” Thomas asked. Aaron quickly shook his head. 

“Are you upset?” George wondered. 

“No.” 

“Are you overwhelmed?” 

“No...Kinda?” 

“Kinda?” 

“Can I suggest something?” Alexander softly asked. Aaron wasn’t sure who the question was aimed at, so he let George or Thomas handle it. 

“Sure. Go ahead,” George answered. 

“I think it’s a sub high,” Alexander explained, “I’ve gotten them a few times. Remember? When I can’t help but cry because I’m happy? We put him through a lot and instead of dropping he’s on cloud nine. Everything is overwhelming in a good way, but he doesn’t really know how to handle it. He just needs to let it all out until he calms down. It’s not a bad thing, and no one did anything wrong. This was a very new experience and his mind is all over the place right now.” 

“Okay,” Thomas said, mostly to himself, “Okay, then what do we do? How can we help him?” Aaron mouthed at Thomas’ neck, trying to think of what he needed himself, but his mind wasn’t working when it came to making sentences. 

“Do you have more blankets?” Alexander wondered, taking control. 

“Yeah, over there.” 

“Pillows?” 

“You can use the couch pillows.” 

“George, you should go get our clothes from our bag,” 

“Okay,” George agreed. Something hit the ground by Aaron’s head, but he didn’t have the energy to look over at it. A soft hand ran over his head, petting him again and again. He leaned into the touch and let out a soft noise. 

“Look this way,” Alexander suggested. It took a minute for Aaron to find the energy, but he eventually turned his head to meet Alexander’s eyes. “You doing okay?” Aaron nodded. “Just need to lay here for a while?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah, I thought so,” Alexander replied, kissing Aaron’s nose, “Little up there?” 

“Everything is so fuzzy,” Aaron tried to explain. The words just made sense in his head. 

“You are really up there, baby, but you’ll have to come down eventually okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Things might get a little upsetting when you do, but I’ll help you through it.” 

“Okay.” 

“Thank you, Alexander,” Thomas said, “This has never happened before. He’s never-” 

“It’s alright,” Alexander cut him off, “You didn’t do anything wrong, and right now you’re helping him as much as you can. Just keep him grounded and make sure he feels safe. I’ll guide you through it the same way I helped George.” Aaron felt Thomas nod, wiggling closer to his husband as a loopy smile took over his face. 

“I love you, Aaron,” Thomas whispered in his ear. 

“I love you too,” Aaron repeated back to him. “George and Alex are staying right?” 

“Yes, they are,” Thomas assured him, “They’re staying the night.” 

“Good, that’s good.” 

“Alexander, put this on before you get too cold,” George ordered, a heavy note in his voice. 

“I’m not going to get-” 

“Put it on.” 

“George is a worrier,” Aaron muttered, his words slurred together. 

“Yes, he is,” Thomas agreed, kissing Aaron’s forehead before wrapping his arms tighter around Aaron’s waist, “But so am I.” 

“You are,” Aaron agreed, the tears subsiding as his mind cleared. Suddenly, Aaron felt bad for ruining their afterglow. They should be kissing, making jokes, and moving to the bedroom to sleep or watch a movie. They should not all be comforting Aaron because he couldn’t handle a basic scene. He didn’t mean to cry, didn’t mean to cause so many issues. It was all his fault. He should have been able to control his emotions. 

“I’m-” 

“It’s not your fault,” Alexander cut him off as a soft hand rubbed again his back. A kiss landed on the back of his head, “It’s not your fault at all. It happens, Aaron, to the best of us. And that’s okay. You’re okay.” 

“I ruined things,” Aaron protested. The hand shifted lower to massage over all of Aaron’s back muscles. The touch was gentle, but firm enough to chase away any aches that were trying to form. It felt nice and it helped ease some of Aaron’s guilt. 

“You didn’t,” Thomas gently argued. 

“You have to say that,” Aaron muttered with a shaking of his head, “You’re my husband.” 

“You really didn’t,” George agreed, cutting through Aaron’s guilt in a way that Thomas’ words weren’t able to, “You did fantastic. Better than we could have imagined. If anything, I’m sorry we weren’t able to help you more with how you’re feeling. We should have been watching you more closely.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron whispered, hating the idea of George feeling bad. He pulled his head away from Thomas’ neck to look for the other man. He found George right next to them. His arm was stretched out over Aaron’s head, his hand playing with Thomas’ hair while Alexander laid over his broad chest. George gave Aaron a kind smile, shifting over just enough to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“You were amazing, and needing some time afterwards is okay. No one is mad at you. No one.” 

“No one,” Alexander echoed, matching George’s smile as his hand traveled up and down Aaron’s back. 

“Hey,” Thomas called, getting Aaron’s attention, “I love you, Aaron. And you could never do anything to ruin things. Never. Especially not now.” 

“I love you too. And thank you. All of you. I guess I just needed to....needed to have everyone close.”

“And that’s okay,” George assured him. The room fell into a soft, comfortable silence. Aaron felt better, the guilt fading with each passing second as Aaron’s hand kept moving and Thomas whispered sweet nothings into his ear. George joined in, complementing Aaron over and over again. 

“You know, next time, we should use a camera,” Alexander suddenly suggested, “You should really see how you look when you have two cocks inside of you.” Aaron’s cheeks heated up so quickly that his head started to spin. 

“Even better would be getting a picture of George’s face while he’s cumming,” Thomas teased. 

“My face? Have you seen yours?” 

“My face always looks amazing.” 

“If by always you mean never.” 

“Next time,” Aaron echoed, his mind running wild with possibilities.


End file.
